


nobody’s fault but mine

by banrens



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, aaside spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrens/pseuds/banrens
Summary: wataru has trouble rewriting the lyrics.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 13





	nobody’s fault but mine

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler warning for the aaside main story

“Are you doing okay, Wataru?”

Yuuto’s words were gentle as he entered Wataru’s room, placing coffee on his desk. The room was dimly lit, the only light emanating from the small desklamp that had been switch on. 

Wataru leaned back in his chair, sighing. He tapped his pen on the page he was writing on, his eyes downcast. “I’m having a bit of trouble...i’ve gotten quite a bit down already.”

Yuuto rested against the wall, shaking his head. “You really shouldn’t have to do this by yourself..we can help you, you know?”

Wataru glared at him, the grip he had on his pen tightening. “I’m the one who wrote the lyrics in the first place, I should be the one to rewrite them.”

Yuuto seemed unconvinced, leaning forward to play with a strand of Wataru’s hair. Wataru’s face flushed a little red, and he looked back down at the notebook he had been writing in.

The notebook was sleek and gorgeous- the cover was white and made of velvet, and a satin purple ribbon that was stitched into the spine made it look like a million dollars compared to the shoddy old notebook Wataru had carried around in Hakodate.

But it still didn’t compare. Wataru had loved that notebook so much, and now it was gone.

Yuuto leaned down next to his boyfriend, examining the words Wataru had been tirelessly rewriting.

“It’s... stand by me, is it?”

Wataru exhaled, nodding as he rested his head on his palms. “It was easy to rewrite our older song since the lyrics have already been posted to the internet... but for our newer, unreleased songs, I...”

“You’re at a loss, huh.” Yuuto spoke for him, turning the pages to read the lyrics Wataru had already wrote.

“I had to use my memory for a lot of things. But it’s not good enough...we’ve lost a lot of music because of this, Yuu.”

Yuuto lowered himself onto Wataru’s lap, hugging him close and kissing the crown of his head. 

“It’s okay, Wataru. You’re more important than our music,” he smiled, as Wataru relented and wrapped his arms around Yuuto’s waist to pull him in tighter. “Besides, we can always write new lyrics! I’m sure the others can help us too.”

Wataru shook his head, running his hands under Yuuto’s shirt to feel him up. “I’m not sure,” he murmured, Yuuto’s warmth enveloping him. “I still feel like this is my responsibility...”

Yuuto leaned back, cupping Wataru’s face in his hands. “Nothing that happened was your fault. W-we... we still don’t know who burnt it.” His hands lowered as he peppered kisses to Wataru’s cheek. 

Wataru stayed silent, basking in the affection his boyfriend was giving him. He had been working all day- it felt nice to put his worries aside for a moment. 

“Fine, fine, Yuu. You can help out.” Wataru sighed, running his hand through Yuuto’s hair, a small smile smiling creeping onto his face. 

Yuuto grinned, briefly pressing his lips against Wataru’s before standing up. “I’ll go get us some sweets, then.” 

Wataru watched Yuuto walk out the door before turning back around to his notebook. He picked up his pen, attempting to find his focus again, but it was hard- it seems that all of his thoughts had turned to Yuuto.


End file.
